Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too
|narrator = Sebastian Cabot |starring = Sterling Holloway Paul Winchell Junius Matthews Dori Whitaker John Fiedler Elizabeth Hartman Timothy Turner |music = Leonard Rosenman (score) Sherman Brothers (songs) |studio = Walt Disney Productions American Zoetrope |distributor = Buena Vista Distribution Warner Bros. |released = (with The Island at the Top of the World) |runtime = 25 minutes |country = United States |language = English }} Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, Too is a 1974 animated featurette from Walt Disney Productions. It was directed by John Lounsbery, produced by Wolfgang Reitherman, Francis Ford Coppola and Roger Corman, and released on December 20, 1974 as a double feature with the live-action feature film The Island at the Top of the World. It was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, but lost to Closed Mondays . It was later added as a segment to the 1977 film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. A soundtrack album was released simultaneously and featured such songs as "The Honey Tree" and "Birthday, Birthday." The film, whose name is a play on the slogan "Tippecanoe and Tyler too" made famous during the 1840 United States presidential election, is based on the third, fourth and seventh chapters from The House at Pooh Corner by A. A. Milne. It featured the voices of Sebastian Cabot as the Narrator, Paul Winchell as Tigger, Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh, John Fiedler as Piglet, Timothy Turner as Christopher Robin, (replaced Bruce Reitherman and Jon Walmsley), Dori Whitaker as Roo, (replaced Clint Howard), Elizabeth Hartman as Kanga, and Junius Matthews as Rabbit. Plot During the fall, Tigger has been bouncing on anyone he comes across for fun, especially Rabbit, when he is gardening, which makes Rabbit angry, so he decides to arrange a meeting with Pooh and Piglet and formulate a plan to prevent Tigger from bouncing: abandon Tigger in the woods, and find him the next day so hopefully Tigger will stop bouncing on his friends unexpectedly. Initially the plan seems to work, but when Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet cannot find their way home, Pooh makes a suggestion about following a sandpit in order to find their way out of the forest. In an attempt to prove Pooh wrong, Rabbit wanders away. Pooh and Piglet then fall asleep, but are awakened by Pooh's empty stomach. He explains to Piglet that his twelve honeypots in his cupboard have been calling to his tummy from home and that he couldn't hear them over Rabbit's voice. Pooh and Piglet find their way out of the forest, but are immediately bounced by Tigger. Piglet, realizing that the plan failed, mentions Rabbit's plan, and Tigger goes into the forest to find him. Rabbit walks through the darkest part of the forest by himself, and is scared by numerous noises such as a caterpillar eating a leaf and frogs croaking. Rabbit tries to run away in a panic, only to be tackled by Tigger. Rabbit is humiliated that his plan to lose Tigger had failed. Tigger explains to him that "Tiggers never get lost", and takes Rabbit home. In the next chapter, wintertime comes and Roo wants to go play. Kanga cannot be with him so she calls on Tigger to look after Roo as long as he comes back in time for Roo's nap. Tigger gladly accepts. Along the way through the woods, Tigger and Roo see Rabbit skating on the ice. Tigger tries to teach Roo how to ice skate by doing it himself, but unfortunately, he loses his balance and collides with Rabbit while trying to regain it. In moments Tigger slides into a snowbank and Rabbit crashes into his house. Tigger then decides that he does not like ice skating. Later on, while bouncing around the woods with Roo on his back, Tigger accidentally jumps to the top of a very tall tree and is afraid to climb back down. He gets even more scared when Roo uses his tail as a swing, making Tigger think he's "rocking the forest". Meanwhile, Pooh and Piglet are investigating strange animal tracks that are actually Tigger and Roo's. Suddenly, they hear Tigger howling for help and quickly hide. At first, Pooh mistakes Tigger's howl for the sound of a "Jagular"; but after seeing that it is actually Tigger and Roo in the tree, he and Piglet come to their rescue. Shortly afterward, Christopher Robin, Rabbit, and Kanga arrive and the gang uses Christopher's coat as a net for Tigger and Roo to land in once they jump from the tree. Roo successfully jumps down, but Tigger, who is still too frightened to jump, makes up several excuses to not come down. Rabbit then decides that the group will just have to leave Tigger in the tree forever, on which Tigger promises never to bounce again if he ever is released from his predicament. At that moment, the narrator chimes in for help. Tigger begs him to "narrate" him down from the tree, and he tilts the book sideways, allowing Tigger to step onto the text of the page. Tigger starts to feel better that he made it this far but before he can do otherwise, the narrator tilts the book back the other way, causing Tigger to fall into the snow. Happy, Tigger attempts to bounce but Rabbit stops him reminding Tigger of the promise he made. Devastated, Tigger realizes he cannot bounce anymore and slowly walks away and Rabbit feels better that there will be peace, but everyone else does not and felt sad to see Tigger depressed and remind Rabbit of the joy Tigger brought when he was bouncing. Then Rabbit, realising how selfish he was, shows sympathy for Tigger and takes back the promise they had agreed on; he is then given a friendly tackle by an overly-excited Tigger. Tigger invites everyone to bounce with him and even teaches Rabbit how to do it. For the first time, Rabbit is happy to be bouncing, as is everyone else as Tigger sings his signature song once more before the short closes. Voice cast *Paul Winchell as Tigger *Sterling Holloway as Winnie-the-Pooh *Junius Matthews as Rabbit *Dori Whitaker as Roo *John Fiedler as Piglet *Timothy Turner as Christopher Robin *Elizabeth Hartman as Kanga *Sebastian Cabot as the Narrator Awards In 1975, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too won the Grammy Award for Best Album for Children. It was also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short. Winnie the Pooh featurettes *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (1974) *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) Sources The film's plot is based primarily on three A. A. Milne stories: "In which Pooh & Piglet go hunting and nearly catch a Woozle" (Chapter III of Winnie the Pooh), "In which Tigger is unbounced" (Chapter VII from The House at Pooh Corner), and "In which it is shown that Tiggers don't climb trees" (Chapter IV of The House at Pooh Corner), See also * List of American films of 1974 External links * * Category:1974 films Category:1974 short films Category:1974 animated films Category:1970s comedy films Category:1970s musical films Category:Disney animated short films, 1970s Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Short films with live action and animation Category:Musicals by the Sherman Brothers Category:Winnie-the-Pooh featurettes Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:Films set in England Category:Animated musical films Category:Films scored by Buddy Baker (composer) Category:Films directed by John Lounsbery Category:Animated films about animals Category:American animated featurettes Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Warner Bros. animated films